Memories
by mysterygirl123
Summary: Faye didn't mind moving to Paris, France. Her foster mom had a hard enough life as it was, always working and taking care of her and Mae, she didn't want to be a bother. But she never expected to meet the Code Lyoko gang, let alone join their group and fight an evil computer virus! Besides, what is it about Lyoko that seems so familiar? Rated T for Xana attacks.


**AN: Hi! Welcome to my story, Memories, I hope you guys like it! Please no flames and to warn you guys this is a JeremiexOc story. There will be no Aelita bashing because I do like Aelita, I just wanted to see how this will turn out. Well, here's the prologue! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko, just my OCs Faye, Amy, and Mae.**

It was cold. It was cold and dark and hard to breathe. That was all I could think of before a bright light surrounded me. Two hands reached inside through the crack before pulling me out. I cracked open my eyes only to see an outline of a face staring down at me.

He tried speaking to me but I was drifting into and out of unconsciousness, so i didn't understand him. He soon gave up speaking and picked me up onto his shoulder. The man carried me over to an elevator and pushed a button. Was it a button? It was hard to tell.

Suddenly the door opened and he ran over to a stairwell in the corner. He rushed up the stair and then a light was revealed again. It lead to outside. He started over but, a yell was heard. The man ducked and bullets tried to hit us.

Meanwhile I could not understand what was going on. What was going on, where was I? I was pulled out of my thoughts when the man suddenly stood up and rushed over to the entrance. We bursted out into the light and was on a bridge. Suddenly a line of men stood in front of us and pointed their guns at us. Are we going to die, I wondered. They all fired and-

I jerked upwards. Sweat ran down my forehead and arms while my short, labored breathes disturbed the silence of the room. My bedroom. It was dark and bare, after all I just moved into here yesterday. It only had my bed, desk, wardrobe, and a large bookcase. I never did understand why must someone own so many stuff. All I needed was a bed, books, a camera, and a drawing book.

You see, I liked to draw and take photographs. For some reason, I have no memory of my childhood so I tried to make as many memories as possible through drawings and pictures.

Anyway, my foster mom, sister, and I had just moved into this house yesterday because of Amy's(foster mom) job. She was a nurse in a emergency room but she had to transfer. I didn't really mind though because I didn't really have any friends and Mae was only four years old so it was no problem to move.

I glanced over at my alarm clock and it said 4:00. 'Great, another nightmare' I thought. I've been having these nightmares ever since I learned about the move. Ironic isn't it? I got up and drifted towards the window and, I jerked open the shades. It was still slightly dark but the sun was coming up. I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. In it was a small twelve year old girl with long fiery red hair that reached her waist and eyes. She wore a white button shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Nothing that will draw girl was me, Faye Parker Brooks.

I shook my head and headed downstairs as quietly as I could, only to find Amy in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" she asked

"Nope but it's just new school jitters, that's all" I answered

" Faye, you're the smartest girl in the country with the sweetest personality. You don't have anything to worry about. Now if you just tried-"

"To make friends, I know. But what's the point if no one is willing to try to get to know me?"

"There are people willing to try, it's just-"

"Just what?" I interrupted.

"Nothing." she sighed, " I better go, they wanted me to come very early to get me set up. Please watch Mae before you go."

"I will." I reassured, " Bye Amy"

"Good luck!"

The door slammed shut and I sighed. 'She worries too much. Maybe I should have moved into the dorms.'

At five o'clock I went upstairs to wake up Mae. Mae was a very sweet girl, she had Amy's blond hair and was very bright. She probably got that from her dad.

"Mae, get up. You have to go to preschool." I whispered to her, shaking her small body.

"Mae don't want to! Mae wants to stay home with mommy!" Mae opened her eyes and pouted.

"Mae, you know that Mommy has to go to work. Besides think of all the new friends you'll make at school!" I knew that she would go when she heard this. Mae loves making friends, even if some are imaginary friends.

"All right..."Mae said slowly.

I quickly got her dressed and made her breakfast. When it was six o'clock, I stood at the bus stop with Mae and our backpacks. The preschool bus came and I watched the bus leave before it left my sight.

I sighed and started walking to my own school. 'Well, here I come Kadic Academy.'

**AN: Well, that's it for now. Next chapter, Faye's first day at Kadic Academy. And who knows, maybe she'll meet a few of the characters. I'm not saying which ones. **

**Please Review! All you have to do is hit a button!**


End file.
